


可爱后辈的直球全被我打了回去

by Homarika



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homarika/pseuds/Homarika
Summary: 可爱大猫苦追白月光前辈的故事
Relationships: Mori Juzaburo/Ochi Tsukimitsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. 上篇

毛利寿三郎是一个很微妙的人。

越知月光想不出什么合适的形容，最后决定用「柔韧」这个词一笔带过。不是物理意义上的柔软，并不是在说他的身体。毛利的「柔韧」是一种无懈可击的精神状态，就像是把种岛修二的绝技「已灭无」抽象化了，无论是锋芒毕露的怒气还是绵里藏针的刻薄，再怎么恶毒的负面情绪他都能够滴水不漏的包容下来，用笑容轻松化解为零。

从认识第一天开始，越知月光就觉得，毛利寿三郎身上有种流浪之人才会有的豁达，像是一片落叶，一只孤舟，不会被任何人或是任何事束缚。

但有那么短暂的几秒，他又在这个小两岁的孩子身上感受到了一种令人困惑的温暖，脸上毫无城府的明亮笑容像太阳一样使他感到一阵阵眩晕。

毛利是第一个完全不会受到『精神暗杀』影响的人。

关东大赛上被零封、颜面扫地地输掉一场球之后，他在球员通道里堵住越知，脸上丝毫不见一点输球的沮丧「越知前辈可以和我交换邮箱吗？以后还想和你联系，有机会的话希望可以一起练习网球！」

输掉比赛以后还提出这样的要求无疑是有些反常的，越知的惊讶没有显露在脸上，冷淡拒绝之后转身要走，毛利侧身挡住他，一副不达目的不会善罢甘休的样子。二人在球员通道里僵持一阵，越知确是有些不耐烦了，厚重刘海下能让所有对手闻风丧胆的锐利眼神直直刺向毛利，后者非但没有收到危险信号，还笑嘻嘻地一再强调「多亏了越知前辈，我在这场比赛之后认清了自己的实力，为了表示感谢，我请你吃铁板烧怎么样？」

「不必。」

「那前辈至少把邮箱留给我吧，让我们保持联系。」

立海大附高的所谓「天才」一年级生网球水平不怎么样，缠人能力倒是一流，在他面前左右横跳拦截去路。越知叹一口气，接过毛利递到眼前的手机输入了自己的联系方式「比起那个，你还是先去医院看看脚踝吧。」

「诶？前辈……」不给毛利反应的时间，越知把手机往他身上一丢，头也不回地走了。

在球场上他就注意到了。一次飞身扑救倒地后，毛利立刻减少了以左腿为重心的动作，把对左边小腿和踝关节施加的压力降到最低，应该是为了避免二次拉伤，面上还一直装作若无其事游刃有余。球员在场上隐瞒伤情的案例屡见不鲜，他原以为毛利只是想逞强，却在听见立海网球部的风言风语之后更新了认知。

就算讲出来也得不到同情，还不如自己一个人扛着。

明明长了一张充满亲和力的漂亮的脸，却意外的孤独啊。

大赛之后，越知不出所料地收到了毛利每日例行的短信轰炸，神出鬼没的手机提示音连续不间断地响了半个月，关于两米二冰山学长疑似恋爱的流言迅速席卷了整个冰帝高中部。

下午的训练开始之前，和越知稍微相熟的网球部部员不怕死地上前打探，得到的答案是「一个麻烦的后辈。」

「他哪里来的时间整天发短信？不用上学吗？」

手机提示音又一次响起，越知把最新一条讯息点开来看，是穿着病号服的红发小子跟医院中庭里栽的红绣球花的合影，卷发乱糟糟地翘着，脸上还挂着大大的微笑。他直接把手机屏幕亮给部员看，表示自己也很无奈。

「这不是关东大赛上输给学长的那小子？没想到你们居然是朋友。唔，一个人住院确实很容易寂寞，如果是亲近的后辈可以偶尔去看望他。」部员察言观色了一会，实在没法从越知脸上得到任何可供参考的喜怒情绪，只得老老实实建议道。

且不说从东京去神奈川坐电车就要一个多小时，越知还有高三的课业要照顾，讲到底，他们之间的关系根本连朋友都算不上，自己只是莫名其妙被一个手下败将连续骚扰而已。去医院探病这个念头只在他脑海中闪现一秒之后就没了火花，余光扫到部员期许的眼神，越知也懒得解释，依旧是惜字如金「忙。」

像是有心灵感应，毛利寿三郎那边又传过来一条新讯息『前辈好冷漠啊，我每发三条只有一句回复！今天医生跟我说下周就能康复出院，我可以来找你练球吗？』

『立海大有很多高手，你不用特意来冰帝练球。』拒绝。

『不打球的话可以一起看电影嘛，最近有两部口碑很不错的喜剧片。』

『没什么兴趣。』拒绝。

『听说Dunlop的球鞋要出新款，拜托前辈带我去你常去的体育用品店找找看吧～☆』

越知搞不懂他如此反复无常究竟是想干什么，找出体育用品店的详细地址给他发了过去。

『越知前辈————！！』

『我要训练，回见。』为了避免那孩子在训练途中再发消息来扰人心绪，自己也不想被已读不回的愧疚感搅得心神不宁，越知看到短信传送成功的提示之后迅速关了手机，扔进网球包里。

接着便是长达两个月的寂静，那个下午之后毛利寿三郎像是人间蒸发了一样再没出现。对方不来和自己聊天，越知月光自然不会主动找话题。校内流言话锋一转变成了「冰山学长对女人失去兴趣的速度就像他的马赫发球一样快。」高三的课业忙到让人头疼，网球部的训练也每天紧锣密鼓地进行着，还有自称是日本青年队教练的人找到自己，表达了招募意愿，越知没有直接同意或是拒绝，只是说需要再想想。偶尔空下来的时候他会翻翻之前的聊天记录，思考要不要主动去关心一下毛利的康复状况，但反复考量之后又觉得多此一举，他们是什么关系，关东大赛上的一面之缘，加上持续了仅仅半个月的短信联络，连朋友都称不上罢了。

黑黄相间的立海大校服，红发和微笑，郁郁葱葱的树影和带着关西口音不屈不挠的一声声「越知前辈」，都在记忆里逐渐淡去了。再回想关东大赛那天上午，他只记得阳光眩目，整个球场都笼罩着闪亮的，带着暖意的七彩光晕，还有一种难以言喻的感觉挥之不去。

-

再次见面是个雨天，半个东京都浸在迷蒙水汽里。

越知月光讨厌下雨天，没有特殊原因。

点了盖满了柴鱼花和山药泥的荞麦冷面，加一碟油香四溢的烤鸡肉串，他一个人坐在靠窗的角落里安安静静地吃饭，周身散发出的低气压让店里其他食客都退避三舍。只是偶然的抬头一瞥，好巧不巧看见一个红发小子慌慌张张地推开门闯进店里，被打湿的卷发可怜兮兮贴在脸颊两边，狼狈不堪的样子活像一只被雨淋湿的流浪大猫。

再次遇见毛利时是什么样的心情呢？越知说不清。看见对方自从对上视线之后，便局促地站在原地，进也不是退也不是的尴尬模样，他承认自己还是有点幸灾乐祸的。『不管出于什么原因把我放置这么久，最终还是会因为巧合再次相见。』他这样想着。

朝毛利微微颔首，示意可以过来和自己坐一桌，流浪大猫就像找到了饲主一般欢快地跑上前打招呼「越知前辈！这么巧！」

越知点头，从随身带的网球包里翻出一块干净的毛巾递过去「擦一擦。」

「啊，谢谢。」突然的关心让毛利有些受宠若惊，处理好头发和衣服上残存的水渍之后才坐到人对面，粗略扫了一眼菜单，觉得品类丰富到难以做决定，于是寻求场外援助「越知前辈经常来这家店吗？有没有什么好的料理推荐？」

「不经常，我只点过荞麦面。」

「那我也要一份一样的。前辈的品味应该不错。」

生平第一次被人这么用力过猛地套近乎，越知慢吞吞地用鼻音应了一声算是回答，没多说话，低头用筷子在碗里搅了搅，再把裹满了清甜汤汁和山药泥的面条送进嘴里。

也没人问他为什么会突然出现在东京，毛利寿三郎就自说自话地解释起前因后果，从朋友的手工糖果店开张，说到跑了四五家商店都没买到的最新款球鞋，再到误入了剑拔弩张的街头网球场不得不陪人打了半场球，比赛又因为突然的大雨被迫终止——「今天真的好累啊，好想赶快躺下睡一觉……」

「等雨停估计还要很久，你没有伞，从这里去电车站也很麻烦。」他仅仅是阐述事实，没有任何暗示、建议、邀请的意思，也根本意识到这样的陈述有多么容易被人误解。

听见这话的后辈脸上露出了复杂的神色，略带期许地问道「如果我今天回不了家，越知前辈愿意收留我吗？」

绘着褐色雷文的碗碗底倾斜，越知不疾不徐地喝完最后一口汤，把碗放下。见毛利点的荞麦冷面也送上桌，便用食指推一推桌上的方碟，把碟子里剩下的两个烤鸡肉串推到他那边「归你了。」

「前辈……」

「不用谢。」

「我是说……」话到一半毛利突然停下，语塞地叹了口气，如此明显的提示再死缠烂打下去就要惹人讨厌了「我知道了。」

毛利寿三郎第二次向越知月光表现出沮丧的情绪，两次都与网球无关。

之所以说他看不懂毛利，原因就在这里。『精神暗杀』的原理其实不是玄学，每个人的心墙都有缝隙——对自我产生质疑的时刻，愧疚而踌躇不决的时刻，因兴奋焦躁而出现破绽的时刻，任何过度的情绪都会导致缝隙应运而生，而他的『精神暗杀』则是精准地找到缝隙所在的位置，用冰冷的眼神不断施加压力向更深处突破，直到对手的整堵心墙都溃败坍圮。

毛利并不是没有感情，但球场上的他出奇地悠闲自得——就算被破发球局，被连胜甚至零封，他也没有表现出任何丧气的情绪。最终输球只是由于技不如人，越知月光名声远扬的『精神暗杀』没有在他身上起到半点效力。

输球都无所谓，却因为越知一句话沉默地低下头，把半湿的头发别到耳后，一声不吭地吸面条。

这孩子心里究竟在想什么。

「家里很乱，我一个人住，忙的时候就没空收拾。那样待客太不礼貌了。」越知板着脸解释道，给了毛利一个台阶下，他不太擅长处理猫猫狗狗什么的，若是对它们太过绝情自己也会有负罪感。

还以为毛利会提出帮忙收拾，以此继续争取机会，自己也斟酌好了后续拒绝的措辞，没想到这孩子一瞬间欣喜地瞪大眼睛，努力咽下口中的食物抢答道「没关系没关系，我自己家也很乱，我都习惯了！」

「……」你真是个下台阶的鬼才。

为了躲雨，二人一前一后沿着街道旁商铺门口的的窄檐慢慢走着，毛利的话其实不算多，但越知几乎不会主动找话题的缘故，他不得不强打起精神填补交流中的空白，雨水落在雨棚和屋檐上的声音很有节奏感，汇集成流之后顺着斜面下滑坠到地面上，天色渐沉，淅淅沥沥的雨点声模糊了意识的边界。安静走了一段路之后，越知突然感觉有什么东西撞到背后的网球包上，回头发现毛利满脸迷茫地捂着额头，神态惺忪，恍然像是梦醒。

「我……刚刚睡着了吗？」

「走路也会睡着？」越知觉得不可思议。

「以前发生过。」毛利小声说，耳根有些泛红「我完全是靠睡眠充电的，特别累、周遭又安静的时候，就很难保持清醒。」

「坚持一下，再走过三个街区就到我家。」天色变暗之后，专门招揽外国游客的居酒屋都在门口点亮了充满和风的纸灯笼，暖帘随风飘摇，越知月光几乎和那些灯笼差不多高，鹅黄色和橙色的光芒直接投在冷峻的脸上，他顿了一秒，接着说「你想聊什么，我可以陪你说话。」

「前辈的生活中，近来有发生什么有趣的事吗？」

越知想了想，觉得把那件事拿出来说也无妨「日本国青队的教练来找过我，似乎是有邀请我加入一个集训的意向，为之后的U17世界杯做准备，但我还没想好要不要去。」

「诶？！」这一句让毛利彻底清醒了，全日本的网球男孩都梦寐以求想要参与的赛事，天赐良机送到越知面前他还是一副兴趣缺缺的样子「有这么好的机会为什么不去，如果被选进代表队，就能站在世界舞台上和其他国家的选手进行对决，前辈难道不想迎战更强劲的对手吗？」

越知走在前面，时不时回头关注毛利有没有跟上，生怕他再走着走着一头栽倒，一边充满逻辑地答道「没有你想得那么简单。我目前没有在毕业之后去打职赛的打算，还想尝试做些别的事。加上我的网球天赋一般，就算进了集训也不一定能被选进代表队。高三到了一定阶段总要在网球和学业中择一放弃，而我现在还不能决定要放弃哪一个。」

第一次听见越知一口气说这么多话，虽然对『网球天赋一般』那句形容抱有异议，毛利还是没有打断他，怔怔地听他说完，然后讪笑着评论道「前辈你，还真是理性得让人害怕啊。」

-

「毛利，起床。」

伴随着越知月光冷到冰点的声音，身上盖着的布料消失，突然袭来的寒意让毛利条件反射地从沙发上坐起身，刚睡醒的自然卷发型简直乱得可笑，窗外依旧阴沉沉地飘着雨，时针指向数字十。

「你是怎么从客房的床睡到沙发上的？」手里提着被他当成被子来盖的沙发披布，越知怎么想都觉得百思不得其解。

「啊，我——」毛利眨眨眼睛跳下沙发，身上穿着借来的大了好几码的睡衣，衣摆垂到大腿简直可以当裙子，他绕过客厅中央的中岛台拉开冰箱门，把煎好的鸡蛋和培根卷拿出来献宝似的端到越知面前「我七点半就醒了，以为前辈也会很早起床，所以做了一部分早餐，只不过一直没等到前辈出房间门，外面的雨声又太催眠了，就在沙发上又补了一觉。」

越知愣一愣，伸手接过毛利手里的盘子，拉开中岛台边的高脚椅示意他坐上去等着。微波炉加热了煎蛋和培根，配上烤得焦香的吐司分别放到两个餐盘里，再倒了两杯冰镇橙汁，早餐准备就绪之后，越知坐到毛利旁边，拈起吐司片就往嘴里送。

「前辈不说『我开动了』吗？」

越知没有理会，自顾自咬下一口，酥脆的吐司屑有几颗蹦到餐盘里。

「我也不说，因为麻烦。」毛利笑嘻嘻地喝了一口橙汁，侧过脸去看越知，从他的角度恰好能看见越知掩藏在刘海底下漂亮的蓝眼「我和前辈还真是合适呢。」

「嗯？」越知嘴里有食物，用鼻音发出的问询声低沉又好听。

「适合恋爱啊，身高习惯和爱好都很相配不是吗？我还会帮前辈料理家务，简直就是完美男友～☆」

空气里一瞬间充满了微热的氛围，听上去像表白又不是表白，考虑到他们一直以来的相处方式，这样的言辞不可避免地带上些许男生之间开玩笑的意味，越知瞪他一眼遏令他点到为止，却发现毛利寿三郎灼热的注视让先前出口的话回顾起来竟还有几分真实。『流浪的猫猫狗狗，一旦遇见对它们好的人就想跟着回家。』他脑海中蓦然出现这个奇怪的比喻『如果没有时间照顾猫狗的话，从一开始就不应该给它们太高的期待。』

「不要。」

「什么不要？」毛利没想到自己试探性的一句话居然能引出严肃的回答，小心翼翼地问道。

越知意兴阑珊地把叉子戳进培根卷里，融化的芝士从两边淌出来「我不会和你恋爱，感觉不靠谱。」

「哇，前辈好过分～！」

强颜欢笑也没用，越知发誓，有一瞬间他在毛利脸上看见了比哭还难看的表情。

「吃完换衣服，你也拿一把伞，我们一起去商城看球鞋，然后送你到车站。我下午还要去图书馆，所以没空陪你了。」一口气吩咐完，越知专心对待面前的食物，客厅里只剩刀叉交错发出细微声响，坐在旁边的毛利叼着一片吐司乖乖点头。

最后去商城了逛了一个小时也没有找到他心心念念的新款球鞋，二人在车站站台上正式道别。电车进站时发出隆隆的巨响，毛利在上车前转向越知，张了张嘴又合上，终究什么都没有说，他把湿漉漉的折伞递过去「唔，谢谢你的伞。」

「你拿着，以防万一。」越知没有伸手接，只是望着他「希望神奈川有好天气。」


	2. 中篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续在追……

他们又开始互传短信，聊的依旧是日常类的话题，频率比刚开始低了很多。毛利偶尔会抱怨训练强度太大每天沾床就睡，或是分享自己在神奈川找到的正宗关西小吃店，有时候也会聊聊立海大网球部的内部八卦，主要是初中部的那群人。越知仍然不会主动找他，但只要看到就一定会回复。

就好像重新认识了一次。

越知月光不讨厌这种关系，他甚至觉得很舒服。和每天对他敬而远之的冰帝网球部部员不同，毛利不惧冷漠，还一次次企图用自己的余热将他感化，虽然收效甚微，但屏幕另一头传来的顽强的毅力和鲜活的生命力始终让越知觉得有趣——能让他有兴趣的事，已经很久没有出现过了。

夏末的蝉鸣声像是开到尽头的花，将死未死的虚态除了招人同情之外，也唤起了不少回忆。

越知像往常一样在结束了一天的课程之后走进部活室，几个稍微亲近一点的同级生立刻上前祝他生日快乐，另外的后辈也陆陆续续过来祝贺，虽然看他的眼神仍然有些发憷。正当他因事发突然而感到困惑时，人群散去，三年来第一次收到生日祝福的主因终于显露真身，桌上摆着一个点缀着蓝莓的鲜奶油蛋糕，巧克力薄片上用炼乳勾画出『生日快乐』几个字，不知怎么混进冰帝高中部的立海一年级生正端端正正坐在长桌最远处，冲他高兴地挥手。

「我翻墙进来的。」说罢把食指按在嘴唇上比了个『嘘』的口型。

「……」

部员们都让越知休息一天，毕竟是特殊的日子，又有朋友大老远跑过来专程给他庆生，越知不假推辞，把蛋糕分得差不多之后，和毛利各自留下一小块带到网球场外围的草坪上，躲在树影下乘凉观看训练。

「立海大原来这么轻松？」从神奈川来东京光是车程就要一个小时，再加上取蛋糕，找到学校里的部活室，粗略估算了一下路途中花费的全部时长，越知不禁开始怀疑传闻中立海大严格的校风、让人闻风丧胆的风纪委员会、网球部动不动就以千次为单位的挥拍惩罚是否全都是空穴来风。

「没有没有，这次没有逃训，我这几个月每天做其他人两倍的训练量，我们部长都感动了，这才准了我一天的假。」毛利吐吐舌头，前科屡屡的人好不容易改过自新，绝对不会忘记拿出来炫耀「前辈的生日我无论如何不想错过。但是感觉冰帝网球部的人好没意思啊，我本来想叫他们关灯点蜡烛给你制造惊喜的，结果大家都说最普通的方式就好。」

对于越知月光这种每天面无表情话还少的人，正常人猜不透他心里究竟在想什么，也都不敢轻易去招惹，『惊喜』的力度万一控制不好就会引火烧身。越知知道部员们对他是什么态度，能保持礼貌又疏远的距离感也不是一件坏事。

「倒是你，怎么知道我生日。」他尝了一口蛋糕，鲜奶油的味道很轻盈，像是舌尖上的华尔兹。

「我在网上查到的。不愧是冰帝国中网球部的前部长，你的资料网上都有，很多介绍里还要特别中二地强调『精神暗杀术』……前辈跟我对打的时候手下留情了吗？为什么我没有见过那招？」

直说『精神暗杀』对他无效未免有点不好意思，但要是撒谎说自己没有使出全力好像不太尊重人。麻烦的问题就跳过不考虑，越知把蛋糕的纸托放到草坪上，单手撑地站起来「我去买水，你喝什么？」

「要综合果汁！」

毛利也放下蛋糕，双手枕在脑后倚着树干闭目养神，越知刚离开没多久，就有几个不识趣的家伙过来挑衅，大约是在关东大赛上观战过，冲着他一口一个『败犬』、『立海大的间谍』、『6-0』，说得要多难听有多难听，毛利闭着眼睛翻了个身假装没听见，毕竟他身上还穿着立海的校服，若是在冰帝的地盘上把事情闹大，对两校的声誉都不好。那几个人见他没反应竟更加盛气凌人，上前准备踢翻放在地上的奶油蛋糕。

另一边的脚步声由远及近，起风了，几片微微发黄的落叶打着卷在草坪上滚过，天上的云歪歪斜斜的，看上去不太友善。那些人的嚣张气焰在一瞬间不知被什么东西杀得干净，世界突然安静，毛利抬起眼皮懒洋洋地瞟了一眼，越知月光拿着两瓶水站在离他十几米开外的地方，周身正散发出逼仄的低气压，看不出任何情绪的冷漠眼光先是在毛利脸上做短暂停留，然后长久地转移到了来挑事的那伙人身上。

几个人早已心虚地直冒冷汗，连拔腿跑的力气都丧失了，在原地僵立一阵之后才回过神来，明白要赶在越知月光走近之前赶紧离开。

「学长居然这么护着你，你到底是他什么人？」为首的那个临走之前还不忘忿忿不平地嘀咕一句。

「爱人！」毛利的脸皮不薄。

越知走过来，把果汁递给他，自己也倚着树干坐下「你和他们说什么？」

「什么都没说。」毛利眨眨眼，反问他「那个就是前辈的『精神暗杀术』吗，看起来好像很可怕，有点像我学弟，就是现在立海初中部部长的『灭五感』，都是从心灵层面给对方施以打击——我一直都好奇你们究竟是怎么做到的？」

其实越知自己也查阅了很多心理学的相关资料，但至今仍然没有找到足够的理论依据来支撑『精神暗杀』起效的真正原因，他只能就了解的范围向毛利做出简单解释「一般来说，人们怀有的强烈情绪都是带有自我特质的、阴暗的，我的眼睛或许只是一个反射媒介，他们从我眼里看到投射出的自身的强烈情绪，也包括了那些极端阴暗的部分，然后就因此动摇了。」

毛利思索一阵，突然伏起身体朝他的方向凑过去，伸出一只手，越知下意识想要躲开，却发现对方的动作并不具有侵略性，于是从容地滞在原地。灵巧的手指一点点拨开刘海，刚刚拿过冰镇果汁的缘故，毛利的指尖还带着湿润和凉意，清凉的触感时不时蹭过他的额头，距离脸颊几厘米远的手掌依然有着暖意。

靠近、又靠近了一点，带着奶油和水果香甜气息的微弱呼吸喷洒在他脸上，如此近距离的亲密接触他并不习惯，却也没有反感到要出手抵抗的地步。

「所有强烈情绪，都有阴暗的部分吗？」

刘海被尽数撩起，毛利凑在面前直视他的眼睛，眼里闪着光。

「那么，爱也是吗？」

越知平静地望向毛利，目光清澈得一眼见底「我没有经验。这样的例子只在书里见过。」

「书？」

成绩优异的图书委员从不吝啬对世界经典文学的引用「比如《纳尔齐斯与戈尔蒙德》。」

「我没有看过。」毛利有一丝泄气，但没放弃。

「是德国作家赫尔曼·黑塞写的，文笔非常通俗优美。」

「讲两个性情完全相反的少年在修道院成为朋友，纳尔齐斯禁欲理性，戈尔蒙德却放荡享乐，他追求爱情、感官享受和艺术之美。戈尔蒙德的灵魂与肉体在现实的洗礼中日渐成熟，也受到了很多折磨，好在还有纳尔齐斯帮助他。但不久之后他又身患重病——」

越知叙述的声音平稳有力，毛利知道他为了让自己听得明白故意略过了很多情节，也暗自下决心回去要把书找出来从头看一遍，头顶的树叶被夏风吹得沙沙作响，蝉鸣一声连一声似乎永无止境。

「——纳尔齐斯在他临终前终于袒露爱意，戈尔蒙德就在挚友的怀里安然死去了。」

「他们两个就像《安娜卡列尼娜》里的卡列宁和伏伦斯基，尼采笔下的太阳神和酒神。我读出的意味是，理性的爱总在自我怀疑，且是羞于启齿的，而浪漫的爱由于过分广博，爱的主体的内心或许全是空洞和寂寞。」

「以此回答你的问题：爱也有阴暗面。」

毛利收回手，重新坐下，托着下巴开始思考。

-

这天夜里，毛利又在越知家借住。明明天气晴好，也没有晚到末班电车停运，他偏是找了一堆蹩脚的借口恳求越知让自己留下来。

从居酒屋打包了一份蔬菜天妇罗盖饭和一份汤面，在客厅里边看电视边解决了晚饭。体育频道刚好在放前不久举行的职业比赛的录播，二人谈论的话题也由此回到网球上。

「前辈考虑好了吗，要不要去参加青年队的合宿？」

「大概吧，照目前情况看，去参加的几率是百分之八十。」他说得诚恳，不料毛利像是听到了什么滑稽的事一样噗地笑出了声。

「很好笑？」越知危险地眯起眼睛。

「啊啦啦，不是嘲笑前辈，只是你说话的语气太像我一个难搞的学弟了。」茶足饭饱的毛利向后放松身体，修长的双腿曲起来抱在胸前，整个人都陷进了柔软的沙发里。越知简单收拾了茶几上的打包盒，也并排坐在到了毛利旁边。

纵使没有过正面交锋，他也对立海大附中的网球实力早有耳闻，如果这一次U17合宿的目的是聚集全国上下最优秀的网球青年，那么他极有可能和立海的正选们在场地里碰面。越知示意毛利接着说下去，后者也慷慨地把学弟们的八卦全盘托出，从被全队当成吉祥物欺负的二年级海带头说到『虽然总是板着一张脸，但被调戏之后会意外的可爱』的网球部副部长。

「大概就是这样，刚刚那句完全就是数据狂学弟会说的话，连语气都一模一样——而且他好像很讨厌我，每次见面都要给我脸色看。」

越知听到最后，发现他好像漏了一个人「部长呢？」

「啊。」毛利拉长声音，像是难言之隐被人揭了伤疤，刚才还围绕身边的活跃气氛一瞬间变得有些低沉「小幸村他得了很严重的病，关东大赛之后我在医院的康复训练室里看到他。怎么说呢，有点前途未卜的样子，虽然每天都坚持训练，但是未来究竟能不能重回球场，谁都说不好。」

「运动员最怕的就是伤病。」越知惋惜道。

「其实，」毛利咬了咬嘴唇，从侧面看，浓密卷曲的红发遮住大半张脸，下颚微微颤抖「前辈应该知道其他人是怎么说我的吧，『明明有天赋却自以为是地怠惰训练，输球也活该』。关东大赛输给前辈那一场是我生涯中最惨的比赛，本来都打算放弃网球了，但在医院里看到小幸村之后突然产生了强烈的负罪感，他那么努力地跟命运对抗，我却甘愿浪费自己与生俱来的好条件。作为小幸村的学长，我还是真是丢人呢。」

「寿三郎。」越知一时不知怎么安慰他，只能坐近了一点，伸手环住他的肩膀轻轻拍了拍。动作无意间压到了电视遥控器，电影频道正在放一部英语科幻片，可二人都无心再把频道调回去。

毛利脸上的神色晦暗不明「出院之后，我每天都拼命训练，希望可以减轻一点内心的愧疚感——我一直坚信着网球是要靠兴趣的，只有自己想练的时候才该训练，是小幸村动摇了我的想法，从某种程度上说，他也激励了我。然后，我又从前辈这里了解到目标的重要性，一味地随波逐流是没有意义的，一定要考虑自己想要的究竟是什么。」

电影里的男主角在实验室里，墙上某一处贴着他梦中情人左眼的照片，他隔着满柜的试管和器材对实验中的助手说『你知道我们可能永远都不会有发现。』

女助手把催化试剂放回原位，手中片刻不停，没有抬眼看他『没有成果的寻找也是进步。』

毛利抓住了落在肩上的越知的手，扭过头直直地望向他，脸上是鲜见的认真「我也想加入这次的U17合宿，想要和前辈并肩作战。」

长久的沉默，漆黑的客厅里只有电视机白森森的亮光映在他们脸上。电影剧情一往无前地进行着，在缓慢回旋上升的交响乐中，男女主角赤裸着上身紧紧拥抱在一起，一边耳鬓厮磨地做卝爱一边了解对方。

『你最喜欢什么花？』

『蒲公英。因为它们自由、野生，而且你买不到。』

越知冰凉的手已经被自己捂出了热度，再加上电视屏幕里火辣性卝爱画面的刺激，毛利咬咬牙，翻身把越知压倒在沙发上，两人的身体高度密合，几乎能互相感受到对方胸膛里强有力的跳动，他抱着必死的决心就势想吻下去。

越知的反应更快，抬手撑住毛利的胸口，强劲的力道使后者再也不能往下移动半分。他叹了口气「寿三郎，过分了。」

「我真的很喜欢月光！」计划失败令他又羞又恼，保持着俯身压在在越知身上的姿势，他忙不迭地补充道「是一见钟情。」

「我知道。」越知的语气波澜不惊，对毛利坚持趴在自己身上的行为也没有显得特别介意，倒是指出了另外一个问题「对前辈不能直呼其名。」

「那，月前辈？」

越知差一点点就要被他逗笑，还好忍住了，像逗猫一样，伸手揉了揉身上人毛茸茸的脑袋「你是在讨价还价吗？」

正是这个举动让毛利心里稍微有了点底，凭借自己往日的观察和分析，他乘胜追击道「月前辈应该也是喜欢我的，不然不会容忍我做这些事。」

「嗯，喜欢。」冷峻的面部线条终于变得温和，话音刚落毛利还没来得及欢欣雀跃，就被他的前辈后加上的一句话拉垮了脸「但不是你想要的那种喜欢。」

「那是……什么……」

越知的脸上露出了难得一见的笑容，若有认识他的人在场，恐怕要惊出一身冷汗上前验证这个越知月光究竟是不是冒牌货，甚至连越知自己都腾出了几秒的时间怀疑，封印这么久的面部肌肉还能不能正常处理微笑的表情。毛利从上往下怔怔地盯着越知，平日里带着冷光、轻易就能让人丢盔卸甲的蓝色眼睛此刻因为这个笑容产生了细微的弧度，像是桔梗开花，越橘成熟，引领他迈入沉醉入魔的夏日梦境，那里面散发出的光线，就像是此时窗户外面轻抚一切生灵的温柔月光。

「我会在U17的合宿地等你。」

电影里的男女主角在昏暗的卧室里小声争辩，女孩夹着香烟跳下床，在氤氲的烟雾中看向门的方向，两扇将阖未阖的推拉门中间有几厘米缝隙，暖黄的光线从外面透进来，和门缝与木地板上的倒影组成了十字形状，竟有几分虔诚的意味。

『看，光线透进来，门是开着的。』女孩说『只开了一道缝，但的确是打开的。』


	3. 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 追到了！

训练之后泡个热水澡是最惬意的，越知的发尾还在往下滴水，肩上挂了块毛巾，不紧不慢地走进更衣室穿衣服，储物柜里响起两声短信提示音，不用猜都知道是谁，他在毛巾上擦擦手，把手机拿出来看。

『月前辈，我打算参加下个月的秋季新人赛，最近每天都练习到天黑，快夸我。』附上一张黄昏背景下网球拍柄的照片，缠得一层层的吸汗胶带已经被磨到破损不堪。

『拿了优胜再说。』越知单手打字，一边用毛巾擦着头发。

那边回复很快『哇～好严格！要是拿了优胜，月前辈有没有什么奖励？』

越知对着手机屏幕小幅度地勾了一下嘴角，连他自己都没有察觉，转瞬即逝的表情刚好被走过来找他的君岛看见，惊讶之余依然保持着明星偶像的翩翩风度「来参加封闭式合宿，女朋友不会伤心吗？」

「不是女朋友。」恢复了惯常的冷漠脸，越知谨慎地把手机收起来「是一个可爱的后辈。」

单独看越知月光的脸没问题，单独听这句话也没什么不对，但两件事一旦合在一起就意外地令人不安呢。镜片后的眼睛转了转，君岛决定把这个想法抛到脑后「换好衣服快点来餐厅吧，我和远野在等你。」

一听到那个聒噪『处刑人』的名字越知就头疼，君岛育斗显然也一样，找到机会就和人抱怨再也不想跟他组双打了，嫌这嫌那不停挑远野的刺，结果每天刨去睡觉的时间基本上寸步不离，把远野笃京看得比谁都紧，若是碰到远野心情不好的时候，还会拉无关群众加入战局分散火力。越知没兴趣当炮灰，随便编了个理由准备请辞，却被君岛拦住「越知君有什么意愿，我都能通过交涉帮你实现。」

越知想一想，迎上君岛期待的眼光，开口道「暂时没有，有了我会通知你。」

在自助吧台看了一圈都没找到荞麦面，便取了新出的蒲烧鳗鱼套餐和一些烤肉，独自在餐厅角落里找了个安静的位置坐下吃晚餐。越知用筷子夹起一块鳗鱼送进嘴里，慢慢地嚼，鱼肉新鲜，酱汁的味道也很不错，但是对嗜好清淡的他来说口味有点太浓了，于是又捧起汤碗喝了一小口。

手机响起，毛利前一条短信没得到回复，以为越知没看见，又发过来一条新的。

『今天爸爸做了滑蛋鸡肉丼饭，是我最喜欢的料理，给月前辈看一下。』配图是一个蓝白竖条纹的陶瓷碗，米饭上边铺了满满一层金黄的炒蛋和鸡丁，还有一颗晶莹透亮果冻般的生蛋黄，鲜亮的颜色一看就让人食指大动。

越知也拍了张蒲烧鳗的照片发给毛利『厨师应该是关西人，鱼肉烤得很脆。』

『看着就很好吃！月前辈在聚餐吗？』

还不等他解释，那边恍然大悟地自我纠正道『这是合宿地提供的餐点？好豪华！』

『是，品种很丰富。有你喜欢的天妇罗。』

用筷子拌了拌，接着吃了一口浸满酱汁的饭，还有配餐的裙带菜和水萝卜。边吃边和毛利聊天，聊了些在这次合宿中碰到的人和事，对他来说过于浓重的口感也逐渐变得美味起来。

『明天是周末，我跟朋友约了早上去买吸汗胶带，下午继续练习，所以要早睡保证精力充沛，月前辈也早点睡，晚安～』一个人躺在宿舍的床上摆弄手机，看毛利发来睡前的自拍，栗红色卷发凌乱地散在枕头上，薄被掩到下巴的位置，昏暗光线里的笑容依然明媚，眼里像是有星星。

他鬼使神差打开了前置摄像头，也拍了张躺在床上的自拍，给毛利发过去『晚安，寿三郎。』

-

「听说了吗？昨天刚刚结束的秋季新人赛，教练他们今天早上就把比赛前三名都拐进这次合宿了，效率还真高呢。」种岛修二抢在越知前面拿走了自动贩卖机里掉落的矿泉水，后者出乎意料地没有给他眼神杀，直接往凹槽里塞了几个硬币买了两瓶新的。

「听说了。」

「喔？你脾气变好了？以前我都会被瞪。」明明矮了不知道几个头，种岛还是不怕死地调笑道。

「仅限今天。」越知留给他一个背影，挥了挥握着水瓶的手。

靠努力实现目标的感觉好吗？他想这样问毛利，即便答案不言而喻。比起那个，他或许更想问毛利『把我作为目标，真的值得吗？』他们都不再是小孩子了，也知道感情用事对个人发展百害而无一利，能当作动力源诚然不错，但两个人的步伐要是不统一，总有一天会变成限制条件。

越知回想起第一天见到毛利的情景，十五岁是美好的年纪，在金色空气里上下跳跃的卷发，毫无心机的笑容底下还打着自己的小算盘。他原以为第一次见面大概也是最后一次，却被不知不觉生出名为命运的藤蔓缠上，再也摆脱不掉。毛利绝大多数时候是可爱的，就像他那个年纪的男孩应该有的样子，发散出极强的生命力和精神力，他黏人的时候固执到好笑，就算一次次被拒绝也不会觉得受挫，还有的时候，他偶然流露出来的哀伤则让人捉摸不定。越知想，毛利之所以总能变成不同的模样，是因为他像光一样，从来都没有确定的形状。

他希望毛利永远都像光一样。

刚走进宿舍房间就被抱了个满怀。

毛利换上了U17黑白红三色的训练服，看上去神采奕奕。即便他在普通人中已经算很高了，但在越知身前也只能够到胸口。兴奋地抬起脸，一手箍住越知的腰，一手指指自己的嘴唇「月前辈，优胜的奖励。」

越知伸出手指，在他嘴唇上轻点了一下「我不记得答应过这个。」

「啊～狡猾～！」漂亮的五官瞬间皱在一起「我可是一直指着这个奖励过活的！加入U17合宿，和月前辈恋爱——我今年的目标实现了一半，另一半还不知道要等到什么时候。」

越知揉揉他的脑袋，松开了怀抱，把两瓶矿泉水放到桌上谈起正事「去报道过了吧，拓植教练有跟你说什么时候开始参加集体训练吗？」

「嗯，下午就开始。明天上午会通过三局两胜制的Shuffle Match来决定场地归属。月前辈现在是在二号场吧，我会努力升上来的！」

「宿舍分配呢？」

「在楼上一层。」毛利满脸的惋惜。

越知点点头「我知道了。」

「这张照片是前辈在冰帝国中时期拍的吗？」毛利去拿桌上的水，发现越知的个人用品很少，除了几本书之外就是一个相框，让人想不注意到都难。照片是网球部全员的合影，毕竟对于越知来说，带领冰帝第一次打入全国大赛是相当不菲的成就，以前那群部员有的直升冰帝高中部，有的去了另外的学校，联系越来越少，但是过去一起奋斗的日子是所有人视若珍宝的记忆。当时越知的头发还没那么长，一双细眼冷冷地露在外面。毛利像发现新大陆一样激动地捧起相框「没想到前辈也是个怀旧的人。」

但注意力马上被另一件事吸引了过去「月前辈，你边上这个女生是谁？」

「当时的网球部经理。」连她名字叫什么都快忘了。

「你们站得好近啊。」空气里飘着一股醋味。

「拍合影的时候部长和经理被安排在正中间。」

「就没有副部长吗？」

「寿三郎，你到底想说什么。」溢出来的酸味快把他溺死了「我上高中以后跟她说过的话不超过五句。」

「呼，这还差不多。」

越知突然感觉话题行进的方向有点不对「我们还没在一起吧？」他怎么有种被清算的感觉。

话语里无心带上的假设意味让毛利想着想着就红了脸，突然提出要回房间去收拾行李，匆匆说了句「回见」之后扭头跑出门。

君岛育斗打着时间差走进他的房间，越知一瞬间产生了在门口贴上闲人免进标签的冲动。大约是刚拍完一支广告，君岛衣着考究，发型打理得一丝不苟，推了推眼镜说道「毛利寿三郎，秋季新人赛上的新晋冠军，原来你和他很熟。」

越知不作声，等他说下一句。

「性格好，长得漂亮，关西口音也讨人喜欢，我的经纪公司正缺这样的男孩。」

「没有兴趣。」干脆利落地拒绝。

「不会很麻烦，你只需要引介我们互相认识。他如果能被包装成偶像，一定很受女孩子欢迎，到时候也会给你作为星探的分成。」

「不用了。我没有远野君那么大方。」

「你哪只眼睛看出来他大方？！我今天跟女演员拍广告他——」一想到远野又因为心情不好当着众人的面惹是生非，君岛就气到快要失去理智，冷静下来细想才听出了对方话里的另一层意思「你是说——？」

「大概算是。」越知点点头，反客为主地抢了君岛的头衔「如果今天需要有人牵制远野君可以找我，作为回报，希望你能在明天的Shuffle Match之后和黑部教练交涉。」

-

「比赛结束，盘数2-0，毛利寿三郎获胜，升至六号场地。」

「比赛结束，盘数2-0，毛利寿三郎获胜，升至三号场地。」

秋季新人赛的冠军在加入合宿的第二天就主动请缨连打两场洗牌战，各以二比零的比分强势赢下比赛对手，连反击的机会都不给，从原先的球场一路直升，爆发出的巨大潜力震撼了观战的所有人。

比赛刚结束，他用左手擦一擦额头上的汗珠，一眼就望见人群里那个高挑出众的身影，还没来得及跑去观赛台找越知庆祝胜利的喜悦，就被一个白发少年拦住了去路「教练们在等你哦。」

种岛顺着毛利目光的方向看了一眼，顿时了然于心地笑了笑「好像是有好消息～」

会议室的桌面上散落着几沓纸，毛利偷偷扫了一眼，发现是包括球员五维数据在内的个人档案表，写着自己名字的那一份被单独提了出来。黑部教练和拓植教练已经坐在了长桌边一言不发地等候着，他站在一旁紧张得有些束手束脚。等待不过多时，门口突然传来『咚』一声响，来晚了的斋藤教练扶着额头走了进来，冲他温柔地笑道「我们找你来是想商量一件事。」

「我们知道毛利同学通常都是打单打的，但你有没有兴趣和人组成双打呢？」

「虽然我们之前就特别留意过身为卓越人才的你，但是根据你在秋季新人赛上和今天洗牌战的表现，我们也发现，你的成长已经远远超出了我们手中现有的数据。这一次决定破例把你提升到二号球场，以方便更好的观察和指导。」

毛利睁大了眼睛。

「不过，听说你有爱偷懒的毛病，所以要安排一个严格的搭档，来监督你的每日练习。这样的安排，毛利同学应该不会介意吧。」黑部教练优雅地抿了一口红茶，把杯子放回精致的骨瓷碟上，从球员档案中抽出另一份，和毛利的档案放在一起。

只看一眼就移不开视线，档案上的照片不是别人，正是冰帝国中网球部的前部长，他心心念念的前辈——

「越知月光！」拓植教练中气十足的喊声在休息室里分外洪亮，方才还在打打闹闹的球员们都一个激灵停下手中的事条件反射般站直了身子，悉心等待拓植教练接下来的嘱咐「和毛利寿三郎组成双打，即日生效。」

「是。」越知语调平静，听不出什么特殊情绪，心下暗自感叹君岛真是手眼通天。

「现在去宿舍楼帮助双打搭档更换寝室。其他人，解散！」

「是！」

毛利在床上翻了个身，见对面床铺上越知的手机还在发出点点荧光。

「月前辈还不睡吗？」

「在和家人报平安，马上。」他看一眼毛利「你不睡？」

「我不敢睡。」毛利把两只手枕在脑后，语气里带着兴奋过度后的疲惫「白天发生的一切都没什么真实感，像一场梦，我怕睡着之后，梦就醒了。——陪我聊聊天吧，月前辈家里有兄弟姐妹吗？」

「没有，就我一个。」

「诶，小时候岂不是很无聊？」

「倒是有只养了十年的猫。」越知关掉手机，在黑暗中侧卧着朝向毛利的方向「我从小和祖父母在乡下生活，可以玩的东西有很多。小学起被父母带到东京念寄宿学校，周围不缺同龄人，所以也不会觉得无聊。——你呢？」

「唔，我有一个哥哥一个姐姐。哥哥小时候经常欺负我，抢我的玩具和游戏，所以关系不好；姐姐是个大美人，而且非常温柔，我在以前那群玩伴里风光无限，因为他们每个人都争着想当我姐夫。」话音染上了浓浓的笑意，即便身处在黑暗中，越知也能用思绪勾画出毛利弯弯的眉眼。

「为什么会从关西搬到神奈川念国中？」他好奇这个问题很久，但是话出口以后不过十秒就后悔了。

「简单来说就是妈妈没了，爸爸不想再呆在老家城市，所以决定举家搬迁，刚好神奈川有个适合他的工作机会。」毛利的口气不以为意，好像在说自己早餐吃了什么一样寻常，越知的心却一阵揪紧，他第一次意识到，比『离婚』或者『去世』更残酷的退场方式是，『没了』。

见越知不答话，毛利又反过来安慰道「月前辈不用担心我，是很久以前的事，我都忘得差不多了。」

「寿三郎。」

毛利听见对面传来习习索索的动静，好像是越知下了床，朝自己这边走过来，枕边被一只手压得凹陷下去，逐渐有令人心跳加速的热度袭上脸颊，对方平稳的鼻息落在自己脸上，他的睫毛微微颤抖，对即将发生的事油然生出期待。

越知俯身，捧着毛利的脸，小心翼翼地在他额头上落下一个吻。

「睡觉吧，明天醒来，我还会在这里。」

「月前辈，不够。」毛利听到自己的声音都在发抖，揪住越知睡衣的衣领迫使他向下移动一点，直到四目相对，鼻尖触碰到一起，他像是时间静止一样静静望着眼前这张脸，拼命想把上面所有的细节都刻在脑海中永不磨灭。这个掺杂汗液和眼泪的秋天，这一次睡意沉重的晚安吻，这一个所有季节里最漫长的深夜，安详和幸福，在往后的十年甚至三十年间，都将成为他人生里要不惜一切去保护的珍贵回忆。

「我知道。」越知笑了。

END.


End file.
